Salah Duga
by skyfoxRei
Summary: Ketika Momoi muntah-muntah dan Aomine berasumsi yang tidak-tidak. Teiko era. Oneshot.


**Salah Duga**

by skyfoxRei

* * *

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

Pairing: None (Slight AoMomo)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

.

.

.

_HUEK!_

Momoi muntah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Gadis itu lalu membuka keran air dan menyeka mulutnya sambil menunggu isi perutnya hilang terbawa aliran air masuk ke dalam pipa pembuangan. Ia sudah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi sekolah, entah berdiri menunduk di atas wastafel sambil menunjukkan wajah pusing atau duduk di atas toilet melakukan sesuatu yang pasti diketahui semua orang namun terlalu menjijikkan untuk dibicarakan. Bahkan, gara-gara semua itu Momoi sampai tidak dapat mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar selama beberapa jam pelajaran dan bel tanda pulang sekolah baru saja berdering.

Hal itu tentu saja mengundang kekhawatiran banyak pihak, terutama teman-teman seklub basketnya minus Akashi yang saat ini tengah berkumpul di depan kamar mandi cewek tempat Momoi berada. Dari luar mereka bisa mendengar suara muntahannya dan ekspresi menyakitkan mereka membuat para siswa lain bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?

"Kasihan sekali Momoicchi-_ssu_!" ujar Kise Ryouta, anggota klub basket Teiko yang mungkin paling cewek dan paling cengeng dibandingkan yang lain. Namun, tak dapat disangkal bahwa ia sangatlah peduli dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang juga merangkap sebagai manajer klub.

"Benar sekali, Kise-chin," kali ini Murasakibara memutuskan untuk bersuara. Ia adalah seorang center setinggi Monas namun dengan penampilan yang membuatnya tampak seperti pemalas yang rakus. Ia lalu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan wajah polosnya setelah melahap sebatang snack maiubo penuh, "Kira-kira Sa-chin kenapa ya?"

"Jangan-jangan…" Wajah Aomine yang sudah mengenal Momoi sejak mereka masih bocah berpampers berubah menjadi panik. "Jangan-jangan… Satsuki hamil!"

_Aduh, Ahomine kau ini bego apa bego?_ Mungkin itulah yang tengah dipikirkan mereka semua.

Kise menepuk jidatnya sendiri atas kekonyolan teammates yang dikaguminya itu.

Murasakibara seolah-olah berpikir bahwa ia lebih baik konsentrasi mengunyah camilannya ketimbang menggubris Aomine.

Midorima yang berkacamata hendak membalas perkataan konyol tersebut namun laki-laki berkulit sawo matang ini bergegas menambahkan sesuatu untuk menjelaskan asal-usul dugaannya. "Maksudku, dia kan mual terus muntah-muntah!"

Ekspresi Midorima menunjukkan kalau ia lebih baik tuli daripada harus mendengarkan ocehan sang ace yang jago bukan main di lapangan basket namun terkenal juga bloonnya. "Mati saja kau. Kemungkinan Momoi hamil itu kecil sekali. Dia kan masih SMP-_nanodayo_"

"Tapi bisa saja dia berpacaran dengan seseorang diam-diam lalu mereka melakukan hal _itu_," bantah Aomine sambil membuat tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya ketika ia mencapai kata 'itu'.

Kise yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa mendesah. "Aominecchi, setauku Momoicchi itu tidak sedang dekat dengan cowok manapun-_ssu_! Memang sih dia sepertinya ingin dekat dengan Kurokocchi tapi dengan sifat Kurokocchi yang sopan minta ampun… Itu malah lebih mustahil lagi-_ssu_!"

Orang yang baru saja disebut-sebut namanya tiba-tiba menyahut, "Itu benar, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Bersamaan dengan kemunculannya keempat remaja laki-laki itu spontan kaget bukan main, terutama Kise dan Aomine yang tidak malu untuk menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

"Jantungku rasanya mau copot-_ssu_!" kata Kise sambil memegangi dada kirinya tempat jantungnya berada.

"Oi, Tetsu! Dari mana saja sih kau?!"

"Aku dari tadi ada di sini, Aomine-kun," balas Kuroko dengan tenang yang membuat teman-teman yang lain semakin dongkol karena _lagi-lagi_ mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dan mungkin juga agak merinding.

"Sudah, sudah! Kembali ke topik!" Aomine sepertinya masih ngotot dengan argumennya. "Tapi Satsuki kan bisa saja diperkosa dan merahasiakannya dari kita!" Cowok itu kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meninju tembok sambil mengancam, "Kalau aku bertemu orang mesum yang berani-beraninya mengambil keperawanan Satsuki… Aku nggak bakal segan-segan memukulinya sampai babak belur!"

Murasakibara yang sedari tadi diam pun membeo, "Hah? Orang mesum? Maksudmu itu kamu sendiri, Mine-chin?"

Kise tak dapat menahan tawanya. "Itu sebenarnya masuk akal-_ssu_! Aominecchi kan mesum dan juga dekat dengan Momoicchi!"

"Oi, oi, sejak kapan aku jadi yang teraniyaya? Biasanya kan itu kau, Kise."

"Hmph, itu kan karena ucapan bodohmu sendiri, Aomine. Lagipula, menurut pendapatku orang itu tidak menodai keperawanan Momoi, tetapi lebih tepatnya ia menodai kesehatan sistem pencernaannya-_nanodayo_." Midorima membetulkan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya yang tidak melorot-melorot amat.

Laki-laki berkulit sawo matang itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Hah?" Rupanya ia lebih terpaku pada si alim Midorima yang mengatakan kata 'keperawanan' ketimbang maksud asli dari cowok berambut hijau lumut itu.

Midorima pun menggerutu kesal atas betapa lemod-nya Aomine. "Momoi itu keracunan makanan-_nanodayo_. Dia kan juga diare."

"Terserah apa katamu. Pokoknya, siapapun itu penyebabnya – akan kuhajar dia!"

"Siapapun? Apa kau yakin, Mine-chin?" tanya Murasakibara, ingin memastikan.

"Tentu saja!"

Di luar dugaan mereka, pintu kamar mandi cewek akhirnya terbuka setelah sekian lama dan keluarlah Momoi dengan wajah pucat.

"Sa-chin!/Momoicchi!/Momoi-san!/Momoi!/Satsuki!" sahut mereka bersamaan menggunakan panggilan masing-masing.

"Ah, teman-teman," sapa Momoi dengan lemas namun ia tetap memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Aku udah agak baikan kok. Sepertinya obat dari UKS udah mulai bekerja."

"Jadi," Aomine memulai. "Kau bisa sakit begini awalnya gimana sih?"

Mereka semua mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika Momoi menjawab, "Oh itu… Anu… Sepertinya sih aku salah makan."

"Tuh kan," tatap Midorima penuh kemenangan kepada Aomine yang hanya bisa membalas dengan sebuah decakan sebal dan ekspresi yang jelas-jelas meneriakkan "masa bodoh".

"Memangnya Sa-chin sebelumnya makan apa?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Aku makan banyak sekali tetapi tidak pernah sakit, lho."

"Mukkun badannya kuat sih," jawab gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia lalu mulai bercerita, "Jadi, tadi pagi waktu jam pelajaran pertama, aku tidak sengaja lewat depan ruang masak dan ternyata kelasnya Akashi-kun sedang membuat makanan yang bertemakan seafood. Wah, pokoknya Akashi-kun keren sekali deh waktu memasak! Gerakan tangannya lincah banget waktu memotong bahan dan menyayat daging ikan."

Mendengar kesaksian Momoi tersebut, mata kelima remaja laki-laki itu spontan melebar. Mereka menelan ludah ketika membayangkan suara gesekan pisau dan bahan yang dipotong-potong, terutama wajah sang koki yang bikin bulu kuduk berdiri.

_Waduh_, batin Aomine, _udah makin mirip aja tuh orang sama psikopat!_

"Presentasinya pun menakjubkan. Benar-benar mirip sama masakan di restoran-restoran ternama!" puji Momoi sekali lagi namun tetap saja tidak dapat menyurutkan rasa ngeri pada teman-temannya. "Tapi…"

Ia berhenti berbicara dan tindakannya itu membuat teman-temannya makin penasaran. Terutama Kise yang udah punya panggilan bergosip, remaja laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendesak Momoi untuk cepat-cepat melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi apa, Momoicchi? Ayo beritahu kami-_ssu_!"

"Tapi ternyata rasanya…" Momoi lalu celingukan sejenak, memastikan bahwa tidak ada sang kapten berambut merah terang itu di sekitar mereka. "…Tidak semenakjubkan penampilan luarnya."

Hening.

Aomine lalu memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "BWAHAHAHA! Udah deh, bilang aja kalau masakannya tidak enak! Si iblis itu juga nggak mungkin bakal tahu!"

"Husssss Aominecchi!" Kise membuat tanda diam dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan sembarangan-_ssu_!"

"Apaan sih? Orangnya kan emang nggak ada di sini!"

Midorima yang muak mendengar suara mereka pun menyela, "Diam-_nanodayo_." Laki-laki itu kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya sambil menoleh ke arah manajer mereka. "Jadi intinya kau sakit gara-gara memakan masakan Akashi?"

Momoi sepertinya mengalami kesulitan mengakui fakta bahwa Akashi telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan pengolahan pada makanannya, sehingga dirinya bisa sakit perut separah itu. Tapi tentu saja, tidak seperti Aomine teman masa kecilnya, gadis itu tau benar bahwa membicarakan yang jelek-jelek tentang sang kapten bisa menimbulkan akibat fatal jika sampai ketahuan, maka dari itu ia pun hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Oh iya, Mine-chin…" Murasakibara mengingatkan dengan suara polosnya. "Bukannya tadi kamu bilang mau menghajar pelakunya?"

Aomine yang baru ingat akan perkataan sebelumnya hanya bisa tertawa dengan gugup. Apalagi bayangan akan Akashi yang tengah menajamkan pisau masaknya membuatnya semakin ngeri hingga ia berkata dengan terbata-bata, "Lupakan saja soal itu hehehe."

Badan boleh tinggi, penampilan macho dengan kulit gelapnya, serta memiliki status sebagai ace kelompok basket terkuat se-Jepang… Namun semuanya itu nggak ada apa-apanya ketika sang Aomine Daiki harus menghadapi "murka" Akashi Seijuurou yang tenang dan dingin tetapi ngerinya menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Buktinya, remaja berkulit sawo matang itu udah melesat duluan keluar gerbang sekolah, meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Dai—Aomike-kun! Dasar penakut!"

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, di dalam sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam, di dalam sana duduklah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah terang dengan tenang. Ia begitu tersedot dalam permainan shoginya, sangat berkonsentrasi untuk mencari jalan keluar dan memecahkan permainan ini.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh di hidungnya. Gatal. Geli. Entahlah apalah itu namanya – intinya sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

_HAITSYUUU!_

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou bersin dan suaranya kedengaran sampai ke kursi supirnya di bagian depan. Pria yang kelihatan sudah berumur – ditandai dengan ubannya dan kumis kelabunya – menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas, "Apakah Tuan Muda baik-baik saja?"

Dengan penuh kepastian, Akashi pun menjawab, "Ya. Silakan Anda kembali memperhatikan jalan. Aku baik-baik saja."

_Cuma rasanya seperti ada yang sedang membicarakanku saja._

.

.

.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Thanks for reading dan kasi tau pendapat kalian di review :D Arigatou gozaimasu~  
**


End file.
